Crash and Burn
by Meraki Genesis
Summary: A little heart-to-heart songfic with Michael and KITT because they are my favorite stories to read and are the best! Set in original KR! Plz R&R! (Song credits go to Savage Green!) I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM!


**Crash and Burn**

KITT knew something was wrong with Michael. Well maybe not wrong but...just...something was definitively eating away at his partner and best friend. And being the curious yet heart felt, caring AI he was, KITT wanted to know. Just the way he was leaning against the driver door with his head against the window said some things. He had a look on his face that clearly said he was in deep thought about something.

 ** _When you feel all alone_**  
 ** _And the world has turned its back on you_**  
 ** _Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_**  
 ** _I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_**  
 ** _It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_**  
 ** _When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_**

"Michael? Is everything ok? You haven't said much since we left." KITT said gently.

Michael turned his gaze from the pretty sunset, to the voice modulator. He seemed depressed almost.

And this only made KITT worry more.

"Mi?" KITT hoped that using his nickname he had for him would get Michael to talk.

Michael sighed and a sad smile passed his face.

"I'm fine, pal. Don't worry about it." He said solemnly, his gaze returning back out the window.

 ** _Let me be the one you call_**  
 ** _If you jump I'll break your fall_**  
 ** _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_**  
 ** _If you need to fall apart_**  
 ** _I can mend a broken heart_**  
 ** _If you need to crash then crash and burn_**  
 ** _You're not alone_**

"Michael, you know that if you want to talk about something, you can tell me, right?" He asked gently.

Michael gave the voice modulator a slightly annoyed look. He was tired. He didn't want to talk right now. Couldn't his _'highly advanced AI partner'_ detect that?

"Yeah KITT I know. Now can you just...drop it please?" Michael replied somewhat snippy.

KITT bit back a groan. Why did his partner have to be so hard headed when it came to things like this? All he was trying to do was figure out what the hell is wrong with his partner. Is there something wrong with that? I mean, he knew that Michael was stressed out with this mission...

But that doesn't give him the right to take it out on KITT just because he wants to be Michael's 'shoulder to cry on' so to speak.

"Michael I just want to know what's bothering you. You don't have to be snippy with me. If you don't want to talk about it, then tell me. I'm not a mind reader ya know." KITT snapped.

Michael turned his attention back to the voice modulator once again. He glared defiantly at it.

"I know you're not a damn mind reader KITT. That's obvious because if you were, you'd know that I want you to shut the hell up!" He yelled at the AI.

Oh great. Now _he_ was the bad guy. KITT wanted to retort, but decided against it and fell silent. If his partner wanted to be left alone, he could have it.

 ** _When you feel all alone_**  
 ** _And a loyal friend is hard to find_**  
 ** _You're caught in a one way street_**  
 ** _With the monsters in your head_**  
 ** _When hopes and dreams are far away and_**  
 ** _You feel like you can't face the day_**

The pair then remained silent for the rest of the drive back to the simple motel Michael was staying at for the time being. Devon had assigned them a mission out in the rugged field written terrain of Salinas, California. A local shop keeper had been complaining about teenagers breaking into shops and stealing things. So the shop keeper called the Foundation for help even though a guard dog could've easily taken care of the problem with one bite...

But, hey. They were FLAG. If someone needed help, they would receive it. It was what they went by and would continue to go by.

The black Trans Am silently pulled up into the parking lot and drove around to the back. He parked right in front Michael's room that was on the first floor. His ruby red scanner illuminating the motel room door in comforting red light as it paced back and forth on the car's prow. Michael tore his gaze away from outside the window and watched as the scanner paced. He swore KITT was doing this on purpose because it almost seemed like it was trying to...grab at him. Or something like that.

Bottom line is, it was weird. But not a bad kind of weird. It was a welcoming, good kind of weird.

After a few moments of silence, the AI finally spoke.

 ** _Let me be the one you call_**  
 ** _If you jump I'll break your fall_**  
 ** _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_**  
 ** _If you need to fall apart_**  
 ** _I can mend a broken heart_**  
 ** _If you need to crash then crash and burn_**  
 ** _You're not alone_**

 ** _"_** I'm sorry if I upset you, Michael. That's not what I was trying to do." The AI said quietly but warmly.

KITT felt bad about earlier. He felt like he was being nosy and was trying to dive into Michael's business that his partner obviously didn't want to share with him. At least...not yet anyways.

Michael looked down at the voice modulator. He sighed before crumpling against the door again.

"No. I'm sorry buddy. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You were just trying to figure out what was bothering me." Michael confessed quietly.

Although KITT would've agreed with him, this was not the time to point fingers. That note of depression still hung in Michael's voice. And KITT was determined to rid of it.

"Its fine, Michael. You had your reasons. Just like I had mine. Now," He continued in a more up beat tone. "you mind telling me what's bothering you?"

Michael couldn't help but smirk at how his partner could so easily turn a depressing situation into a calm one with just a few words.

He went completely limp against the door. Even though it was a little uncomfortable. But he didn't care. He had a feeling that he was going to break down while talking about this, so he deserved to be comfy.

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't have happened to have over heard my conversation with Devon the other day, would you've?" He could already feel the anger seeping back in.

"If by conversation you mean argument, then yes." When KITT didn't get the chuckle he was expecting from Michael, he continued more seriously. "To answer your question though, no. I didn't really listen in. That would be rude of me."

KITT watched as Michael's gaze immediately went to the floor board. He was trying to hide something. And KITT knew what...

Tears.

 ** _'Cause there has always been heartache and pain_**  
 ** _And when it's over you'll breathe again_**  
 ** _You'll breath again_**

KITT's heart broke when he saw Michael fighting back tears. This isn't what he wanted.

"Michael, if its too much, please, don't say it. I don't want to make you upset anymore." The AI said softly.

A small sniffle left Michael as he looked back up, but not at the voice modulator. He kept his gaze faced out the windshield.

"No," His voice trembled slightly. "its fine KITT. But, do you have any clue as to what we were talking about?"

KITT waited a beat. Looking back a the conversation...

And then he had a light bulb moment. He remembered one name being said the most in that 'talk' Michael and Devon had.

"Oh no. Michael, I'm sorry. I should've never asked. Please, don't talk about. For your own sake, please d-" KITT said quickly.

But Michael shut him up with his hand. And like a loyal dog, KITT did as the command told without another word.

"No. Its fine KITT. You were going to have to know this at some point."

KITT wanted so badly to just force Michael to stop talking. But...he couldn't do that to his partner. His heart was already broken. He had no interest at all to make it worse. And besides, no matter how much KITT would beg him to stop, Stubborn Michael would just talk through whatever it is the AI would do.

 ** _When you feel all alone_**  
 ** _And the world has turned its back on you_**  
 ** _Give me a moment please_**  
 ** _To tame your wild wild heart_**

"You remember Stevie, right?" Michael asked quietly, looking back at the voice modulator through tear filled eyes.

KITT wished he was human then because if he was, he would've taken Michael in his arms right then and there. Yes, he remembered that sweet blonde that Michael loved enough to claim her as his wife. Yes, he knew the sweet voice she would use with him and Michael whenever they got together. Yes, he knew the soft touch she would use with him whenever she wanted to talk to the AI. Yes, he knew that gentle pretty face and smile she had. Yes, he heard the stories of what their life was like and what they had planned for their future together. Yes. He knew.

"Yes," Was all the AI could muster out sadly.

Tears fell freely from Michael's eyes now. They ran down his cheeks and fell on to the upholstery or his lap, soaking into the material. But leaving a small dark spot where they fell. Almost like random dots being placed in random places.

"I can't see her anymore." He said distractedly.

KITT suddenly felt fear and apprehension grip his virtual heart. He knew that look. That pissed beyond belief look that easily screamed mad. The last time he had a run in with that look, Michael had to get stitches in his hand from pounding the dash so hard.

"Michael...?" KITT asked hesitantly.

Michael's vitals were beginning to spike. Adrenaline getting the best of him. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"Michael." KITT said a little firmer than necessary. But he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Michael blow up like last time...nor was he about to allow his dash to be the target.

Michael's hand balled into a fist but it never left his side.

 ** _Let me be the one you call_**  
 ** _If you jump I'll break your fall_**  
 ** _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_**  
 ** _If you need to fall apart_**  
 ** _I can mend a broken heart_**  
 ** _If you need to crash then crash and burn_**  
 ** _You're not alone_**

"KITT..." Michael whimpered helplessly. He could feel it. He was on the brink of losing it.

"Shhh...its ok Michael. Its ok. I'm here. Its ok." The AI soothed softly. Hoping it would help.

Michael clung to the soothing words like a life line. He focused on the soft comforting tone that easily told him everything would be ok.

"Shh, shh, shh. Its ok." KITT continued to sooth.

KITT was starting to feel confident again. Michael's vitals were slowly going back to normal rates.

"Shhhh, I'm here Michael. Everything's ok. I promise."

Michael looked at the voice modulator with pleading eyes.

"Please KITT..." Michael pleaded.

"Michael its ok. I promise. I'm here for you. It'll be ok."

And it was then that Michael finally allowed his bottled up emotions to show. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed into the warm driver's seat.

"Its ok Michael. I'm here. I'm here..." KITT continued to sooth softly.

Michael cried for most of the night. But KITT never left his side. He soothed for hours and hours, Michael clinging on to every word his partner said to him like a life line.


End file.
